The Night Before
by BitShortForAStormtrooper
Summary: Han comforts Leia the night before a battle. Rated T to be on the safe side.


"Han? Please stay. Just tonight, before everything goes to hell."

He turns, looks at me. It is quiet save for the _Falcon_'s hyperdrive humming in the background. The dim light from the outside corridor faintly illuminates my cabin, and I can just make out Han's gentle smile.

"Leia? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shake my head, my wild, un-brushed hair hanging partly over my eyes.

He sighs, flicks the light on. I cover my eyes, protecting them from the glare. Now that I can see it, I realise my chronometer displays that it's quarter-to midnight.

Han walks over, sits on my bunk. "You can tell me, you know. You do love me an' all."

"I know. I just… I just want to spend a night with you."

Han glances at my chrono. "We'll have to aim for early morning."

"Wasn't it you who said time makes no difference in space?"

He shrugs. "Something like that."

I smile, and laugh at him. Han has the natural ability to make any bad or serious conversation on its head, and I hope that charm never leaves the galaxy.

"Please, Han. I… I just want one night. Together. Before we die."

He pushes my hair back. "We're not going to die tomorrow."

I raise my eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." His voice is soft, husky; there's a cocky grin on his face as he unbuttons the top button of my night gown.

"Han…" my moan sounds feeble, even to my ears. "No. Not tonight."

He stops, looks into my eyes. "You want… just to be with me? Not for… just for me."

"Yes. Just you. I feel at home… I feel _safe_ when I'm in your arms."

"Okay. Can I at least take my shirt off?"

"Go ahead, flyboy." I smile at him, shuddering slightly as he takes his night shirt off. His broad, muscular chest which now lays bare… I realise I'm staring, and quickly look away.

"See something interesting?" he asks, switching off the light.

"Nothing except your oversized ego." I quip back, moving over as he slides into my bunk.

"Nothing wrong with my ego." He slips his arms protectively around me.

"Nothing wrong with looking." I reply, setting softly but firmly onto Han's hot chest.

"Anything wrong with sleeping in the same bed as the woman I'm gonna spend forever with?"

"No. But you'd have to find her first." I snuggle deeper into his embrace.

His voice vibrates next to my cheek. "You know I already have, sweetheart."

I grunt back, pretending not to listen. Secretly, I want him to continue talking, making me feel better and special.

"So _that's_ how you want to play this? Okay, Princess, have it your way."

He works hard at this, I tell you.

"You _want_ it my way?"

"Hey, don't get used to it."

I slip my arms around the back of his neck, and pull my legs on top of him.

"Oh, okay." Han puts his arms around me and lifts his legs up. "Got ya."

"Nerf."

"Ice- princess." His lips find my weak spot.

"Don't!"

The darkness around us seems worse as he nuzzles into my neck. But not to kiss it. Instead, he keeps whispering my name over and over, rubbing my arm to soothe him more than me. In reply, I whisper back: "It's okay, Han. I'm fine. I'm right here."

He'd done the same the night after Endor- it had scared me at the time, but now I knew he was making sure I was okay.

"I swear to the gods, Leia, I will always protect you. Whatever happens tomorrow, I will be next to you."

"If someone came in here and said they wanted me, and that they'd shoot down anyone who got in the way, what would you do?"

"Get in the way. And kill 'em."

"What if it was a Sith lord?"

"I will always protect you." He repeats.

Han will risk his life for me? He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But he does. Without question.

"Me too."

He kisses me softly, then pulls the covers around us. "Hey, I could get used to your way."

"Bit less love making would do us good." I agree.

"You're right 'bout that." Han strokes my hair. "Quarter- past midnight, beautiful. Let's try get some sleep."

"Okay hotshot."

"Love ya." Han whispers.

"I know."

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
